


training room

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Shh doll, you don't want anyone to hear us do you? They could walk in at any second."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	training room

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize this from tumblr (it's not there anymore though) no you don't

"Shh doll, you don't want anyone to hear us do you? They could walk in at any second."

You moaned against his lips as he held you up against the wall. Even though he was leaning down, he was still towering over your shorter frame. The two of you were in a very compromising position in the training room, right across from the door and in plain view of anyone who happened to peek their head in.

He moved his head down, kissing and nipping at your neck, and you had to keep yourself from whimpering. "Good girl," he breathed, and you felt your stomach tighten, heat pooling between your legs.

One hand reached up and started to touch your breasts under your shirt, the other still keeping a tight grip on your waist. The touch of the cool metal on your breast was shocking at first, but not unwelcome. He rolled a nipple between his fingertips, and you nearly stopped breathing right there. "Bucky," you whispered, panting slightly.

"Remember what I said before sweetheart," he said lowly, as his fingers started to move down to your pussy. "We don't want anyone to hear something, and walk in to see you like this." It was cold in the training room, but the heat radiating from his body made you shiver in a different way. "But maybe you'd like that."

You heard footsteps far down the hall right as Bucky's hand dipped into your entrance. "Bucky!" you whined. "Someone's coming!"

"Let's see how quiet you can be then," he said, and he pushed one finger in your entrance. "Look at this pretty pussy, all soaked for me." His metal hand was now holding your waist, and you were thankful for that because you don't think you could have kept it quiet if he had started to finger you with his metal hand. It was hard enough to keep yourself from making obscene noises to begin with, with a finger in your cunt, knowing that someone might well walk into the training room at any second.

Your heart nearly stopped when you heard a knock at the door. "Buck?" Steve's voice said. You hoped with all you had that he didn't open the door to check if Bucky was inside. "You in there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here!" Bucky called back, as he added a second flesh finger and started to pump both of them in and out of your pussy. He stared at you with lustful eyes as he spoke, as if begging you to make a sound. "What do you need?"

"Tony wanted to remind you that we have that meeting later with the whole team," Steve called back. "He says that he won't let you skip this one."

"Fine," Bucky said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't holding you up against the training room wall and fingering you like your life depended on it. "Tell him I'll be there."

You head Steve's footsteps recede back down the hall, and you let out a deep breath. The team didn't know that you and Bucky were dating, and you'd prefer if they didn't find out like this. Bucky leaned down and kissed you again, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth as he moved his fingers even faster in your pussy. You wanted to scream right now, and you could barely think straight.

"Go ahead, Y/N, say something," he said as he moved back down to your neck. You obliged, letting out a moan that could only be described as pornographic. "You wanna let everyone know what's happening right now? Who has his fingers in your pretty little pussy?"

You could barely respond to that, and all you could do was stare at his lust blown eyes in the harsh light of the training room. And then, right as you were about to finish, he pulled his hand out and stepped away from you. "Bucky, what-" you questioned, still reeling from what just happened.

"I think we'll pick this up at the team meeting later," he said, licking your juices off his fingers. "You were good here, but let's see how quiet you can be then."

You couldn't believe your eyes as you watched him practically strut out of the training room, leaving you still shivering from pleasure against the wall. He was going to be the death of you, that's for sure. 


End file.
